The Change
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: Ellie is just trying to live her life at Hogwarts in peace until Bellatrix Lestrange attacks and takes hostages. She was one of them. Will she stay strong in a world of pain and suffering or will she join them?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter just Ellie, Connor, Ella, and Fuller**

* * *

It was a normal day in Ravenclaw Ellie had woken up and put her robes on. On her way to breakfast she had been swallowed by thoughts like, when people were mummified the ancient Egyptians pulled their brains out through their nose, or other Ravenclaw  
/thoughts of those sorts, when she had walked into a woman. This woman had a mop of black hair, was thin and pale, with hollowed out cheekbones out, she looked familiar. Ellie said,"I am so sorry miss." She screamed,"You had better be!

I have never seen so much disrespect from a mudblood, you should be bowing to me, a pureblood! What house are you in?" I reply,"Ravenclaw of course, may I ask why that is of any importance?" She said," Ravenclaw smartmouths Antonin

I got one!" As she said that a man came out from a corner and tried to grab me when I yelled," Stupefy!" He calmly reflected the spell and used a charm I had never seen and as I deflected it the woman had turned around, a weakness, so I yelled,"Stupefy!"  
/I hit her square in the back and Antonin said something and revived her when she turned around she had a look of pure loathing and said a spell I had never heard before and everything went black.

That was the beginning of the end, or how it all started, my name is Ellie and I am a Ravenclaw. I am a muggle born with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, nothing unusual about me, for a Ravenclaw, I play Dungeons and Dragons with my friends,  
/John, a Slytherin also muggle born, and Gavin, a Ravenclaw again a muggle born. Sometimes Morgan, Gryffindor muggle born, and Haydon, Hufflepuff again a muggle born, watch Star Wars with us on the weekends, life is good, well was good. That

was before the woman, Bellatrix, had decided to take four muggle borne one from each house and do whatever she pleased with them, before I had been walking around in black a searing pain on my arm where a skull and snake was displayed, before I killed  
/for fun, before the darkness, before the pain. When all of my friends had been alive, when I was almost carefree, whenevermy crushbarely knew I existed, my crush, Connor a Hufflepuff and a muggle born, was now my boyfriend, he had

been captured by Bella too. I used to be absorbed by facts and figures, actually they werwhat got me into this mess. Let me tell you.

I woke up on the stone floor of what had to be a dungeon, there were three others, Connor hadshortbrown hair and brown eyes and was a Hufflepuff, Fuller, had short black hair blue eyes, bullied me and was a Slytherin,

and Ella, had long blonde hair with blue tips and green eyes and was in Gryffindor, as I looked around they were all asleep,/or dead, and tried to find a pattern. I found a rather sharp rock and wrote on the wall

 _Different house_

 _Muggle born_

 _Two of each gender_

As I was writing Connor said,"Where am I? What happened? Ellie, is that you? Who are they?" I said,"A dungeon, you were captured by Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, yes it is in fact me, and the Slytherin is Fuller a total jerk, the Gryffindor  
/is Ella she is cool." He stared at me dumbfounded and asked,"What are you doing?" I replied,"Being productive. Help me wake them up." He walked over to the wall and said,"What is this?" I dryly replied,"A list now are you going to

help me or not?" He walked over and began to try to get Fuller to wake up. I soon got Ella up and she said,"Where am I? Who are you guys? What is that writing on the wall?" I replied,"A dungeon, I am Ellie, a Ravenclaw, thatis Connor, a Hufflepuff,  
/and the one who is unconscious is Fuller is a Slytherin. The writing is a list that I made." She says,"Oh I remember you the nerd, and the dummy!" Well I thought she was cool. So I replied,"Ok first I could be your only

chance of survival second, Connor I have a crush on you,there I said it, third we should look for any logic here, fourth if Fuller starts being a jerk those of us who know how to pummel, will do so, to him. Any questions, if so then I don't care.

/Now let's wake him up." They stood there for a moment staring and I said,"Ok you don't speak Ravenclaw let me revise that, I like Connor, logic will save us." They looked less confused and helped me get the idiot up. When he woke up he said,"What  
/the heck! Why am I stuck in a room with the nerd, dummy, and a smoking hot girl?" I looked at Connor with a confused look that he returned and I said,"Ummmm ok so umm yeah, you are," before I finished he punched me in the gut and said,"Shut up nerd!"  
/I shut up and Connor said,"Ok that was mean," while walking over to me, I was on the floor winded, when he punched Connor in the stomach and he fell right next to me. Awkward. Then we heard footsteps and Connor and I hid in the corner while Fuller  
/was punching the wall and Ella moved to a different corner and tried to hide. Four people came in Bellatrix, Antonin, Augustus Rookwood, and Barty Crouch Jr. they stunned Fuller and Bellatrix said,"We will each take one of you to,train." She

hesitated, shit I hope I don't get stuck with her! She said,"I get first pick!" Shit,she continued,"I want the one who knows most about combat." Fuller walks up to her and says,"You picked the right man!" She used a stinging hex on him and said,"Not  
you, you insolent little worm, the one who stunned me. Where is she?" I walked out only for Fuller to attempt to punch me and I grab his fist and twist his arm and the male Death Eaters say,"Oooooo!" I walk to Bellatrix and conjures some handcuffs  
around my wrists. Antonin says,"Give me the other girl." He grabs Ella and conjures the same handcuffs and Augustus says,"Anyone but the idiot on the ground." Connor walks out looking at me with a horrified look and Barty grabs Fuller  
and with a loud pop we are gone.


	2. World On Fire

Gavin woke up that morning excited for Star Wars and went down to breakfast to meet Ellie. She was nowhere to be found in the Great Hall, he asked Haydon,"Have you seen Ellie?" He replied,"No, lets ask John." Haydon asked,"Have you seen Ellie

at all?" He replied looking worried,"No, this isn't like her, maybe she is with Morgan?" The trio ran up to her and practically screamed,"Where is Ellie?" She replied,"Guys chill, I don't know, ask Flitwick, she is a prefect!" As she

was saying that a group of Gryffindors were looking for something so Haydon being the Hufflepuff asked,"What is wrong?" One of them said,"Ella is missing!" Something is wrong here Gavin thought and said,"We should go find Dumbledore!"

They went up to the gargoyle and Gavin said,"Lemon Drops!" It opened to see a group of Slytherins and a group of Hufflepuffs sitting down looking worried and Dumbledore pacing, when Gavin said,"Professor Ellie is gone! She wouldn't leave without  
/at least a note!" As one of the Gryffindors said,"Ella is gone too!" When Dumbledore said,"Peculiar, what was her blood status?" All of the kids in the room said,"They were muggle born!" He stopped and said,"Of course, did anyone

have strange dreams last night?" Come to think of it yes, he did.

 _Flashback_

 _He was walking out of his room to breakfast very early to meet Ellie like always on Star Wars day. When he heard a woman yell,"The mudblood stunned me!" Mudblood, shit, he looked around the corner and he saw Ellie lying on the floor, unconscious or even worse dead! He saw Connor walk around the corner looking horrified and the woman said,"Antonin we found a Hufflepuff get him!" Connor said,"What did you do to her! Is she alive?" The woman waved her wand and soon he fell. The man, Antonin Dolohov, stuffed him into a bag with the Hufflepuff crest on it and cast a disillusionment charm on them, only to have Ella walk by and fall to the ground. She went into a bag, Ellie was still in the middle of the floor, as bait, when Fuller came up laughing at her and suddenly fell. He ran out to help Ellie and the woman said something, she was Bellatrix, and then he woke up in his bed._

He told them this and Dumbledore started pacing and said,"I will tell the school."

* * *

With Ellie

She woke feeling so much pain from the night before, the torture, the pain, that when she saw Bella's face she groaned when Bella said,"Good morning pet! How are you feeling? Ready to travel? Crucio!" Pain, all I felt was pain, it felt

like the world was on fire. I knew she really wanted to cause me pain she had to for it to work, and all I thought during this was she will burn for this, the world will burn for this! She skipped around yelling,"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!" More and  
more until I found my mind wandering to math and science through the pain math problems were going through my mind. I am insane!


	3. Lesson

Bella said,"Lesson number one! Never trust anyone! Do you know why you are here, pet?"  
I reply,"Because a psychopathic witch captured one person from every house."  
She said,"Crucio! No more facts, please, anyway you are wrong."  
It donned on me that she couldn't get in without help, she wouldn't know who the smartest Ravenclaw was, the kindest Hufflepuff, the bravest Gryffindor, or the meanest Slytherin, she had to have had help but who?  
 _Flashback_

 _I was walking up the stairs when I ran into John and I said,"Hi John!"_

 _His eyes lit up and he said,"Hi Ellie!"_

 _I asked,"So John, I was wondering because you are a male, how do I tell the guy I like I like him?"_

 _His eyes lit up more and he said,"Well I need to tell the girl I like that I like her but, who do you like?"_

 _I said,"Connor! What about you?"_

 _His eyes darkened and watered and he said,"Ella, I like Ella."_


	4. Emotions

I had never understood other people, or the human mind. Emotions confused me. I saw only facts and figures until him. I was walking down the hall with a pile of books going above my head when I tripped and fell down the stairs. Ifell onto a cute  
Hufflepuff who said,"Oh are you okay?" I said,"Ummm oh h-hi y-yeah I guess s-so." I looked like a fool! He said,"My name is Connor. What is yours?" I said,"El-Ellie oh my I have to get to potions! See you around?"

He said,"Sure!"

I didn't see John, I didn't see his feelings, I didn't see his house, I paid for that with blood, sweat and tears. John was mad, I can understand that but I didn't I only felt pain, anger, pain is the path to anger, anger is the path to hate, hateis  
the path to the Dark Side, Yoda said that. Bella said,"Find him and kill him! I know you want to, he betrayed you, he betrayed Connor, he betrayed Hogwarts, kill him for that!" With a pop Bella and I were gone right in front of a surprisedlooking  
John. He said,"El-Ellie and Bellatrix. What are you doing here? Bellatrix we had a deal!"

I screamed at him with tears in my eyes, my voice raw looking at my former best friend, the friend who I watched Star Wars with, the friend I played Dungeons and Dragons with, I screamed at him,"YOU LITTLE," my voice broke tears started streaming down  
my face and I said,"You were my friend, I trusted you, I told you everything! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO ME!"

John said,"Ellie come on please I-I made a mistake use reason!"

I said,"REASON, WHY DIDN'T YOU USE REASON!"

John said,"I was heartbroken Ellie"

With that my anger peaked and I said,"CRUCIO!"

I kept the spell up until his body refused to keep going and he let out one final word,"sorry"

I broke down when Bella said,"That was fun! Good job my pet after your first lesson your training is complete! I heard Ravenclaws were fast but wow!"

We went back to the manor for me to get ready for me to be branded as a Death Eater.


	5. The Ceremony

I stood in front of my mirror looking down at my long blue dress with bronze lace and let out a sob. I killed him, I killed my best friend! I took a deep breath and thought, get it together Ellie! I started to curl my light brown hair,it had grown  
considerably, when I heard a knock at mydoor. I put on my long bronze gloves, that cover my scars, I opened the door to Connor, in a black and yellow suit he was handsome! I said,"Oh Connor, what a surprise!" He said,"Ellie!I heard about  
John and I am so sorry!"

I closed the door and held back my sobs and said,"I-It's ok-okay Connor, re-really."

He said nothing but gave me a long hug, I froze up but melted into the hug he said,"We have to get the others but you look really beautiful tonight, maybe if it is okay with you we might be able to dance later?"

I said,"Of course!"

We walked down to where Fuller was and I asked Connor,"Are you getting your mark tonight?"

He said,"No, only you are. Tell me if it hurts."

He knocked on the door for Fuller to open it and say,"Nerd, Dummy."

I said,"Crucio!"

Fuller screamed, I liked it. Connor looked at me as I released the curse and said,"Ellie?"

I grabbed Fuller by the shirt and said,"Never call Connor dumb, again, are we clear?"

He said,"Cr-Crystal"

I muttered,"Good. Now I can't be late let's just get Ella and go."

The boys shared shocked looks as I looked down and saw that my dress was bloody and I said,"Dammit Fuller!"

He hid behind Connor as I muttered some spells and my dress was clean.

As we walked down the hall to Ella Connor said,"Ellie, have you used that spell before?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and said,"No, but I must use the ladies room, go ahead and get Ella without me."

He said,"Ellie are you okay?"

I said,"Yes!"

I ran into the bathroom and cried, I couldn't stop, I just saw John's body lying there and thought of Gavin, Morgan and Haydon.

* * *

 **At Hogwarts**

Gavin had been walking down the hall when he saw it, a bloody corpse with red hair, John! I fell onto the ground and cried, first Ellie then John! A few minutes later I ran to Dumbledore and said,"Professor J-John was, he was, he-he, was dead!"

Dumbledore said,"I shall contact the professors, his parents and his friends."

* * *

 **With Ellie**

I heard a knock at the door and Ella walked in and said,"Ellie what's wrong?"

I said,"J-John."

She said,"It is okay, shhhhhh, I promise you can get over this, you're strong."

She was right I fixed my makeup with a wave of my wand and hurried to the ceremony. I got there just in time and stood up on a pedestal when the Dark Lord walked out and said,"Today we celebrate the newest member of our community, Ellie Burghart,

the Ravenclaw. She was the first to complete her training, so as result of that we shall get the Ravenclaws from Hogwarts and train them." What, oh god Gavin! He continued,"Are you ready to accept this symbol of your loyalty, Ellie Burghart?" I  
said,"Yes, milord." He put his wand on my forearm and a searing pain coarsed through me. I was lifted off of the ground as my dress turned into a black dress and a snake and skull appeared on my arm. The music started and I sat next  
to Connor, shocked at what had happened, they were going to take my friends, my house!


	6. Dances and Death

Connor looked at my haunted expression and I said,"It hurts."

He said,"What does?"

I replied,"My arm, Bellatrix, irony, pick your poison, it all kills you."

He extended his hand to me and said," May I have this dance?"

I looked from his outstretched hand to my arm and said,"Y-Yes!"

We danced for the whole night, when he walked me home we kissed right outside of my door and I went inside breathless. My crush kissed me! I took a long shower and put on my blue sleep robes and laid in bed until sleep overtook me.

Fire, Gavin, Bella, Connor, screams, Hogwarts, Death

Fire, Bella, screams, Hogwarts, death

Fire, screams, Hogwarts, Death

Fire, screams, Death, Voldemort, corpses.

John saying,"Ellie why, why Ellie, how could you. Sorry."

Gavin being tortured by a mysterious figure with a hood on. The hood falls reavealing me.

"AHHHH!" I woke up in a cold sweat trying to remember my dreams but they were fleeting. One face remained in my mind, John, bloody, cold, John, dead John, murdered John. Why did it bother me so much! He betrayed me! I felt a pain in

my arm and ran into the throne room with a messily thrown on robe and my hair braided while I ran. I saw at the front of the room Connor, Ella, and Fuller all in chains. Voldemort said,"Where is the new one?" I stepped forward and said,"Here  
milord."

He smiled and said,"Only two of the prisoners were to survive this, as the most successful one you get to pick the one to kill. After that we raid Ravenclaw where you oversee that we get the five smartest while the rest die."

I gulped as he continued,"We also have the other best prisoner to keep where he or she will oversee the raid. Do you understand?"

I said,"Yes, milord."

I looked over the faces of those I had to kill. I dragged Fuller and Ella out, looking from Ella's disheveled hair and makeup I had made my choice I said,"A-Avada Kedavra." The room flashed green just enough to show a body of…

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


	7. The Bodies

I stared down at the mangled body of Fuller and Ella's crying form I locked eyes with Connor knowing that if he wasn't the best he was dead. I turned to Voldemort and said,"It is done milord."

He dragged Connor out next to Ella and said,"The one to die is the girl."

Ella stifled a sob and stood she closed her eyes and with two words she was dead, her blue hair forming a halo around her head. Connor looked like he was about to throw up. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. We went

to sleep for our mission tomorrow.

In the morning I was teasing my hair opening cuts all over my arms and legs while putting on the shredded robes, we were going undercover, my Dark Mark was covered by a spell. Connor and I ran up to Hogwarts in tears to Gavin and said,"Gavin please  
/help they are after me, warn John, now!"

Gavin said,"Ellie, John is, let's get to Dumbledore."

I acted scared, sad, and nervous as I said,"But John!"

He said nothing as we walked to Dumbledore. As we got there Connor was already sitting down and I hugged him and said,"Connor, where are the others!"

He pretended to stifle a sob and said,"D-dead Ellie, Fuller and Ella died running away."

I started crying,"Oh God!"

Gavin must wrapped his arms around me and said,"It is okay, Ellie I promise."

I shot Connor a look and we both fainted as soon as I touched my forearm.

I woke up next to him with Gavin, Haydon, Morgan and all of the other Ravenclaws surrounding my bed.

I asked," Guys, where is John?"

Morgan said,"John is dead, he has been for months."

I sobbed, this one was real, his corpse had haunted my dreams, Sorry, said in my dreams. I asked,"How long have we been asleep?"

Gavin said,"One week and six days."

Shit! Tomorrow the raid! I said,"Can I get up?"

Gavin said,"Of course, why?"

I said,"I need to talk to Connor about what happened, alone, please"

Everyone left the room and I ran and kissed Connor and said,"I was so worried!"

He said,"Wha- Ellie! The raid what!"

I said,"Tomorrow, let's just sleep."


	8. The Raid

**Disclaimer:I don't own the song Heavy by Linkin Park**

Iremember when I was just a little girl I would sing to calm my nerves, it was simple and required nothing but some vocal coordination. I was walking down the hall on the day of the raid it started out as humming a song I had heard but the  
humming grew to singing and I sang

 _ **I'm holding on**_

 _ **Why is everything so heavy?**_

 _ **I'm holding on**_

 _ **It's so much more than I can carry.**_

 _ ****_

It was soothing in a way as I sang explosions blew the walls and I continued.

 _ **I keep dragging around**_

 _ **What's bringing me down**_

 _ **If I just let go I'd be set free.**_

 _ **I'm holding on**_

 _ **Why is everything so heavy?**_

 _ ****_

I wave my wand over my body my robes turn black my hair braids itself and on my arm a skull and snake appear, as I walk to the common room I see a Gryffindor with her wand pointed at saying,"El-Ellie your- your one of them?"

I said,"Avada Kedavra!"

I stepped over the body not realizing that I had killed Morgan. As I stood over Ravenclaw I pointed out the smartest, Gavin, a girl named Ally Ridel, a boy named Jackson Eric, another boy named Joey Kohl, and a girl named Luna Lovegood. As  
I walked past Gavin said,"You killed him didn't you?"

I said,"I am afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

He said,"You killed John, your best friend!"

I backhanded him across the face and said,"I am the only one keeping you alive right now and if you say his name again you can join the pile of corpses."

He stopped talking and I said,"He betrayed me Gavin. He died because of that."

I looked over the five and said,"Only the two smartest and most obedient survive. The rest die, any resistance and you join the pile."

The girl, Ally, said,"Harry Potter will save us!"

I looked to Bella and said,"He is already dead, as well as the old man, Gryffindor, Slytherin and most of Hufflepuff. And yes, I killed John! And you girl are the first to die. Avada Kedavra!"

As her limp body fell next to Gavin he turned and spit on me I said,"Cr-Crucio"

I released the curse and Gavin said,"The Ellie I knew is dead."

I said,"She died the second she woke up in a cell."

He walked out not looking at me and I went to see the Hufflepuffs. Connor said,"You're already done?"

"Yes one girl is already dead."

"And Gavin"

"Persistent."

Haydon said,"El-Ellie is that you?"

I said,"H-Haydon I-yes it is me."

He looked betrayed and said,"How long? How long have you been betraying us?"

I said,"Haydon I-I don't know."

Connor stepped in and said,"Haydon stop!"

Haydon said,"She killed him, she killed John and you must've killed Morgan too!"

I said,"Wait Morgan is-oh God!"

Connor just gave me a hug as I cried and Haydon said,"How could you?"

I said,"I-I didn't know, Shut up! Now, Crucio!"

As Haydon screamed I stared in horror and released the spell,"Connor w-what have I become?"


	9. The Question

"Connor what have I become?"

"Ellie you did what you had to do."

"My friends-"

"No, Ellie those people were not your friends. Real friends would have helped not whatever they did. We need to finish up here. Maybe we can grab dinner later?"

I said,"Y-Yeah that sounds great."

Haydon gets up and says,"Ellie what happened to you?"

I waved my wand and he was in chains next to the other Hufflepuffs. I mouthed sorry. He looked away from me. I sat there with Connor as he sorted his house, sparing Haydon. As we apparated to his apartment he ordered a pizza and we fell  
asleep in each other's arms with a movie playing. I woke up and said,"Connor?"

He said,"Ellie, are you okay?"

"Yea- Owww!" I said as my arm started burning, I continued,"The Dark Lord now."

I grabbed Connor and apparated to Voldemort who held a bloody Haydon and Gavin, god what happened to them? I said,"Milord."

He said,"Burghart, Lemnios you are getting your mark tonight, Burghart I am giving you a..…gift. A pupil to train. Just as you were trained. Same with you Lemnios. Get them fixed up for tonight, the others are itching to meet them  
and...practice their craft. Dismissed."

I said,"Yes milord, thank you milord."

Connor said,"Of course milord."

As Voldemort threw Gavin at my feet I apparated away. Back in Connor's apartment I said,"Are you guys okay?"

Gavin said,"What do you care?"

"Gavin I-I don't care. We-we have a job to do." I looked at Connor and said,"See you later. Save me a dance?"

He said,"Always."

I dragged Gavin to my apartment. I taught him what Bella taught me, than gave him a blue and bronze suit and conjured chains that looked heavy, but they were incredibly light and said,"Please listen, I am trying to keep you alive and in two weeks  
you can be marked but, if you resist your chances of survival lessen."

With a pop we were in the Great Hall and I made the chains heavier and whispered,"Sorry."

He grunted as I hooked him to the wall. I found Connor in his yellow and black suit getting ready for the podium and I said,"A kiss for luck?"

I kissed him and he said,"Thanks Ellie."

I said,"It hurts, be ready, don't scream. Save a dance for me."

He said,"Of course, I'm up."

As I sat they began the ceremony and when he was done Voldemort said,"The first killing will be tonight. As the first Ravenclaw is already dead, only a Hufflepuff will die. Their name is…Grace Kohl."

Joey's sister,Joeystruggled against his chains and yelled,"Please, no, not Grace, take me instead."

Voldemort said,"Well if you insist, Burghart, Lemnios, grab them both, Burghart you're on the boy, Lemnios the girl, now."

Connor and I said,"Yes milord."  
I grabbed Joey and whispered,"It will beover quickly."

He struggled as Grace just cried. As we brought them on stage Connor and I said,"Kneel"

Grace did Joey, not so much. Voldemort said,"Bella get the boy to kneel."

Bella grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. I said," Avada Kedavra!"

Connor said,"Ava-Avada Ke-Kedavra"

As they fell to the ground Voldemort said,"Publish a picture of this in the Daily Prophet, for their family."

The music began among cheers for Connor and I. Gavin just stared off into space. Haydon looked disgusted. I grabbed Connor and we just danced all night, we walked to drop Haydon and Gavin in their cells. We went back to Connor's  
apartment and kissed. Soon we went to his bed.

I yawned and realized, I have no clothes on! I looked over at Connor and saw that he was naked,his Mark obvious on his arm, I shook him and said,"Training, Connor get up!"

He said,"Ellie, wha-its a Saturday!"

I said,"It is?"

He said,"Yeah!"

I said,"Sorry, Connor."

He said,"Hey, it is fine we can sleep tomorrow lets get dressed and get breakfast."

I said,"That sounds great."

I got in the shower that after I threw on a black robe and braided my hair while Connor showered.

When we got there Connor pulled the waiter aside and said something. Later when our drinks come out, I took a drink and saw something at the bottom of my cup I got it out with a fork and Connor said,"Ellie, I know we haven't been together for long,  
but we have been through a lot together and I want to know. Ellie Burghart, will you marry me?"

Shocked I said,"Yes Connor, a million times yes!"


	10. The Prisoner

Gavin had been siting in his cell next to Haydon and as he said,"Haydon Elliejust killed someone."

Haydon said,"That is not Ellie."

Isaid,"I don't know about that anymore."

Haydon said,"Gavin, she has feelings, feelings that she is hiding. We can save her."

Just then Ellie walked in and said,"That Ellie is dead, she has been dead for months!"

Haydon flinched. Isaid,"Why the hell are you here?!"

Ellie said,"Gavin you get to live! I worked my butt off and one mistake could cost both of our lives!"

Haydon said,"Gavin please go with it, live."

I said,"Fine, what about Haydon though?"

Ellie said,"Well Connor-"

I interrupted,"Your boyfriend? The Death Eater, the monster!"

Ellie's face contorted with rage as she said,"Crucio!"

It was pain, only pain as she said,"My _fiancé_ said that he will be ready in a week, his chances are significantly smaller than yours. Be greatful Gavin, that you are still alive."

I was in so much pain as I said,"Mon-Monster"

She released the spell and looked around in shock as she said,"Wha-Sorr-No your branding is delayed a week, good luck surviving."

She turned and walked out, as soon as her footsteps were gone Haydon said,"Gavin, you gotta stop resisting. I did and life is better, well less painful."

I said,"I can't. I won't."

Haydon said,"I am going to try and sleep."

As he did that I wrote on the wall,

 _Day 123_

 __

 _Another cruciatus, by Ellie. No, not Ellie, someone, something else. She is engaged, her one weakness. I saw some of her old self come out for a brief moment, she stuttered. She would always stutter when she was sad, nervous, flustered, or in love. She was flustered that she did that. Less so than last time. She is slipping. Her memory isn't the best, she forgets the day and time. Probably because of the torture. If anyone should see this, I will probably die or turn into that monster! Harry Potter where are you now?_

 _End Log No. 103_

 _-_ _ **Gavin Hill**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

I turned onto the wet mat I have to sleep on.

 _Fire, Death,screams, Ellie, Connor, Dark Mark_

 _Fire, Death, Screams, Ellie, Dark Mark_

 _Fire, Death, Screams, Ellie, Dark Mark_

 __

 __

 _"Sorry". Screams red light, Death, corpses, Voldemort, Ravenclaw, Fuller, Ella, Joey, Grace, Morgan,"Sorry"_

 __

I woke up in a cold sweat with Connor looking at me and he said,"Ellie are you okay?"

 _ **  
**_

 _ ****_


	11. The Wedding

As I was in our apartment I started curling my significantly darker hair. Instead of a dirty blonde color it was now so dark it looked like it was black. I put my sleek white dress on and a flower in my hair. My dress was white and form  
fitting, it showed off how my body had matured over my…career. I remember earlier that morning…

 _Flashback_

 _I was at the feet of Voldemort and said,"Milord?"_

 __

 _" Burghart, I understand your pupil is being…uncooperative."_

 __

 _"Yes, milord. He is very persistent. He is at his breaking point."_

 __

 _"Good, very good. Anyways I have another girl from your house in need of discipline. Luna Lovegood. You will be taking over for Antonin who will have your pupil."_

 __

 _"Yes milord, thank you milord. I will bring Gavin to him after my wedding."_

 __

 _"Dismissed."_

 __

 __

I shivered remembering my encounter with the Dark Lord. I walked to the Great Hall for the wedding. I had no one to walk me up the aisle. My father would be horrified of what I have become. I looked over at the prisoners and saw  
Luna, bloody, and sad. Gavin looked away and Haydon's eyes were glassy. Connor had switched him to Bella to prepare for the wedding. After the ceremony Connor and I danced all night and after, we went to his apartment, he tore at  
my clothes and we went to…bed.

 _Two weeks later_

Gavin, Luna, Haydon and a Hufflepuff had became Death Eaters. I was talking to Connor and I said,"So Connor, I was thinking about taking a break from work?"

He said,"Why?"

I replied,"Connor, we are having a baby!"

He said,"Really? This is great news! Now, no more mission until the baby gets here."

I said,"Haha slow down, I talked it over with Bella and she said,'You can interrogate!' Virtually no danger for our little one, and I can stay on the Dark Lord's good side."

He said,"Perfect, just like you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I found Haydon and Gavin standing at our door. They said,"Surprise bitch!"

I heard a scream and the world went dark. I woke up tied to a chair to hear Haydon and Gavin talking in another room, I scooted my chair close enough to hear Haydon saying,"Gavin stop! She is pregnant! We can't do this! She is  
still our friend, deep down."

Gavin said,"That bitch deserves what I am going to do to her!"

Haydon said,"Gavin, no! I refuse to help with this."

Haydon said,"Gavin please stop!"

Gavin said,"I am sorry Haydon but I can't let word get out about this."

I struggled against my bindings to touch my Mark. The door swung open just as I was able to barely touch it, I hope it worked.


	12. Prisoner Vol 2

Gavin threw a bloody Haydon in the room and started tying him up. I looked away and said,"The tables have turned."

He said,"You have no idea."

I said,"Why did you break into my house? Where is Connor? Is he okay?"

He laughed and said,"I knew some of the old Ravenclaw was in there. Revenge, in a different place, and…maybe."

Connor! Please be okay, use your mark please, please, survive for your baby. I said,"Gavin I swear if you hurt him!"

He said,"Sorry,Ellie. I must attend to buisness. Don't go anywhere."

The door slammed shut and it was all dark. I could try to use wandless magic for light, but with a baby it is risky. I sighed and said,"Fuck it Lumos!" A dim light flickered and I saw Haydon eyes open, I scooted over to the light switch and

let my light go out. I worked for a bit to free my arm. I flicked the lights on and used my arm to free the other. I untied my legs and got up to help Haydon. He slumped in his chair, unconscious, I untied him and he fell on

the floor. I said,"Dammit!"

I pinched his nose and said,"Come on Haydon"

He started coughing in fits and I put a hand on his mouth and said,"Shut up!"

He said,"Mmrmph!"

I moved my hand and he said,"Ellie?"

I said,"Wha-"

I suddenly felt extremely sick and started puking and Haydon just stared as I wiped my mouth and said,"What are you looking at? We need to escape. Knowing Gavin, and Antonin, he over looked a corner camera."

I smashed a camera in the front of the room from the blind spot. I sighed and said,"Haydon door now."

He ran his shoulder into the door and with a sickening crunch it splintered and broke in two. I searched a cabinet and put in a passcode,"J-O-H-N" I pulled out the wands and threw Haydon's to him. I sat down and started scrolling through video

feed. Haydon said,"Ellie come on!"

I said,"No! I-I can't without knowing where Connor is!"

I flipped the video to see Gavin standing over Connor with a hot poker. I stifled a sob. Connor what has he done to you? Suddenly the audio flares and I hear him scream, Connor never screams, my Connor. I suddenly had an idea. "Haydon

I need you to run to this warehouse, stay hidden and free Connor. Please."

He nodded and I typed commands into the computer as soon as Haydon left suddenly the camera flickered and the audio switched I said,"Gavin, Gavin hi! Guess who?" I hit some more commands into the computer and apparated into Connor's cell.


End file.
